


Fetch

by misura



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: [a very short poem]





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makgeolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makgeolli/gifts).



I have brought back the arrow  
That you shot  
Into a speeding away car

Forgive me  
There was a light on it that flashed  
And a sound that went 'beep'

(Did our building just almost blow up?)


End file.
